Chocolate
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: One-shot. Chell gets her just desserts!... Or not.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Portal game.

My first Portal fic. Ah, I've become obsessed with this game and I had to get my obsession out somehow. =P I haven't even played it, but I think I know enough to make a simple fic.

This takes place after you defeat GLaDOS and are laying outside the facility. In Chell's POV.

* * *

I could feel the breeze as I slowly went in and out of consciousness. I frowned, trying to push my upper body up as I attempted to remember what had happened.

_Annoying dialogue… snarling red core… GLaDOS!_

I sprung to my feet looking around in a panic for anything that resembled a large, psychotic computer. My eyes finally fell on what were pieces of scrap metal. 'Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System', GLaDOS, it read.

I left out a sign of relief, the adrenaline slowly going out of my system when I realized there was no longer a threat.

I smiled and opened my mouth, about to say something cocky to the now 'dead' AI. I stopped when the words caught in my throat. _Huh?_ I opened my mouth once more, but still, no words came out.

Suddenly, I remembered something about being diagnosed as mute. I frowned, trying to remember where that memory came from, but finally gave up after a minute or so of not getting answers.

_Oh well. I'm sure things will come back to me sooner or later._ I was sure.

Still, how annoying it was to be mute. No wonder I never said anything during those tests. I then realized how ironic that thought was and silently chuckled. _Having a voice is one of the last things on one's mind when facing a life-threatening situation_, I darkly mused.

I then shook my head. _That's all in the past now. _I glanced around, looking at the setting around me, sensations and words flowing into my head at each new experience.

_That's a tree! And my hair's blowing in… wind!_ I felt giddy inside as new words formed from long lost memories.

I started to walk, vaguely aware of the shock absorbers still attached to my calves. I spotted a nearby white object and smiled, _The portal gun!_ I ran over and bent down, quickly snatching it up and holding it to my chest, a wide grin on my face. There was no way I was detaching myself from this gun ever again! Not after all it's helped me through.

I stood back up, portal gun firmly held in my hands and started for the guard's post. From memories past, I somehow knew that was the way out of here. Suddenly, though, another sensation made me stop walking.

I lifted my head, sniffing the air, trying to find out where the strange mouth-watering smell was coming from. I could feel my stomach growl from lack of food and I could sense the hunger inside me increase ten-fold as I made my way toward the aroma's source.

I found myself drifting back to GLaDOS' wreckage, finding it strange that a computer would smell so sweet. I looked to my feet, finding four round cores. I was hesitant to bend down to meet them, but I quickly reassured myself that GLaDOS was now dead, and no red-eyed core would suddenly snap back into life, roaring.

I shrugged off the thought of her having extra cores, besides the ones I incinerated. _Probably back-up._ That would explain why she was still talking and bribing, even after I got rid of the first few.

I shuffled through the four cores and finally found the one that smelled sweet. _Like cake… _I thought off-handedly.

My eyes shot open when I realized what I just thought. _Cake! Is this that cake recipe core? Was it just analyzing what was inside its shell?_ My taste buds cheered at the thought.

I quickly dropped the portal gun and picked up the previously blue-eyed core. I started to smash it on the ground with gusto, all the while my mind shouting a mantra over and over in my head, _Cake! Cake! Cake!..._

Pieces broke off, giving away to stuff inside. I paused in my actions briefly, trying to see what was falling out, and to my delight, it _was_ cake! God, I had never felt so relieved until now!

I opened my mouth wide, and wanted to shout, but remembered I couldn't. _The cake __**wasn't**__ a lie! It wasn't!_ The words echoed in my thoughts.

I started to smash the core feverishly now, watching small pieces of brown, chocolaty cake fly all around.

The core finally broke open and I let it drop, with some of the cake landing on the ground but I didn't care. It was the first substance of food I've seen in what seemed like years! (_It probably is…_ My inner thoughts noted dryly.)

I could feel my mouth water at the mere thought of what the baked good would taste like. It was probably years old, but who cares! It's cake! And it's not a lie! It's right in front of me! My right hand reached down and grabbed a large handful of the brown substance before racing toward my mouth.

My eyes suddenly went wide and I stopped my hand, dropping the baked goods onto the ground. I was frozen in horror at the knowledge that had decided to surface in my mind at that _exact moment_.

I pounded my hand on the ground and wanted to scream out in anguish, cursing being mute in my thoughts. _Why? Why!_ I thought. _Why remind me __**now**__ of all times!_ I roared in my head.

After a bit, the anger subsided and was replaced with sorrow, deep sorrow. I stared at the cake on the ground longingly, sniffling a couple times.

_I'm allergic to chocolate…_

* * *

Ha... Wouldn't that suck: having to go through nineteen life-threatening tests, defeat an evil AI against the odds, find out that the cake _isn't_ a lie and then finally find out you're allergic to chocolate. Yeah, I'd hate to be Chell at that point. XP Please review to tell me what you think!


End file.
